Luther (The Warriors)
Luther is leader of the Rogues and the main antagonist of the 1979 cult classic film The Warriors. He was played by American actor David Patrick Kelly. In the Movie Cyrus (leader of the biggest gang in NYC, the Gramercy Riffs, who every gang member admires) invites the Rogues to his meeting in the Bronx where a lot of the other gang members were invited, except for the Orphans. Cyrus had a plan in which every gang in the city can work together to beat the cops and take NYC. All gangs like his idea and go with it. But every thing goes wrong when Luther smuggled a gun to the meeting and shot and killed Cyrus, which turned to a massive riot. Fox (a member of the Warriors) saw him do this so the Rogues told everybody the Warriors did it, now every gang in NYC is after the Warriors. At the end of the movie, the Rogues followed the Warriors to there hideout at Coney Island. At the beach, Luther was going to kill all the Warriors with his gun, but Swan (the new leader of the Warriors) threw a switch blade at his hand and stabbed him in his wrist. Which made him fall to the ground. Then the Riffs came into the scene to kill the Rogues because a snitch told them they did it. The scene ends with the Riffs going to kill Luther and the rest of the Rogues. In the Game The game takes place three months before the events of the story occurs, Luther first appears in the end of Mission 4: "Blackout". While the three Warriors (Vermin, Snow and Ash) manage to escape Riverside by running away from the Furries, The Warriors seem to see two members of the Rogues being beaten to death by the Furries. It seem that Luther was with the 2 Rogues who were getting beaten up due to the fact he has mentioned abandoning 2 members of his gang to his second in commander, Cropsy. Nothing was heard from then until Mission 11: "Boys in Blue". where in fact Luther and the Rogues sparked the Pelham, by killing a Police officer in which eventually the Police found out and lockdown Pelham. Luther is seen again in the beginning of Mission 13: "All-City", where a Riffs member invites them to the meeting that Cyrus is doing. Then on out this is where the movie event comes into play. The showdown with Luther is more slightly more climactic in the game then in the movie. In it the Rouges take cover up on a sand dune, with the Warriors and Rouges throwing stuff at eachother. Luther would occasionally emerge to shoot at the player. When the player is close enough, they have to throw the knife at Luther, hitting him in the wrist, causing him to roll down the sand dune. Personality Luther is seen as a cruel, mentally unstable man who enjoys causing and seeing chaos. Since he is only man to cause the riot in Pelham but to also manipulate the Riffs into believe The Warriors were the ones that killed Cyrus (In results in doing so made the Riffs kill the Warlord of the Warriors of the time, Cleon.). He also seems to be a coward as well as a backstabber due to the fact he left his fellow gang members behind to die while he escape. Trivia *Swan asked him why'd he killed Cyrus, he just said "I just like doing things like that!" *His infamous scene is when he puts three empty bottles on his fingers and start tapping them together saying "Warriors... come out to play-ee-ay!!" This scene was also slightly improvised by actor, David Patrick Kelly. In the original script, Luther just clicked the bottles, and Kelly added the now famous dialogue. *The same actor who portrayed Luther also played T-Bird in The Crow. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Weaklings Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmonger Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Nemesis Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Final Boss